


Can't sleep

by NightCur



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCur/pseuds/NightCur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt never realised he couldn't sleep without another until his first night in the Russian Shatterdome. The base had reopened shortly after the closure of the Breach, Newt being dragged there with Cherno Alpha who is hauled there for salvage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep

Newt never realised he couldn't sleep without another until his first night in the Russian Shatterdome. The base had reopened shortly after the closure of the Breach, the remains of Cherno Alpha being hauled there to salvage with a tiny skeleton crew. The other Jaegers had been mostly hauled back to the Hong Kong 'Dome because there was so little left of Striker and Gypsy. Crimson Typhoon was dragged back there and dismantled, but the operation took up almost all of the main hanger, leaving no room for Cherno.  
True the 'Dome come hold a few more than the four Jaegers that were housed there, but he never realised before that one Jaeger all spread out into parts and nuts and bolts, did indeed take up an entire hanger.

Newt had been called in with the tiny crew to examine the acid damage and take notes on claw marks and other things he had assured Hermann was important.

"Science." He just said dismissively.

Hermann had just rolled his eyes and turned back to his backboard, 'hard at work' Newt was assured in return.

Newt was there for less than a week, but it was first time being away from his shared quarters with Hermann, their bed always softer when the other was there beside them. He lay in his temporary quarters, one of the few rooms not gutted during the base's closure almost half a year ago. Most of the Shatterdome had been repurposed as food and munition storage for the Russian government in case of national emergency or something, Newt didn't know, and didn't really care just as long as he had a space to get work done and a place to sleep and get food. That's all you need in life, right?

Newt sighed. _Wrong._ He thought.

He shifted in bed that first night, turning to the side and arm searching for Hermann out of habit. His fingers met cold sheets and scratchy blanket almost immediately, a scowl pulling at Newt's face. He tried burrowing into the growing warmth of the covers, pushing the blanket over his head and lapsing into darkness.  
She stared sightlessly into the gloom and just felt more awake.

Post-Drift, Newt and Hermann had finally admitted feelings for each other. Newt still swore that the first time he kissed Hermann in LOCCENT, he had seen Herc reluctantly pass over a few notes to Tendo.  
They would spent each night in either of their rooms, mostly Newt's, and just be close because that's what they felt they needed at the point in time. The world was safe again and no more kaiju were coming in the foreseeable future.

The breach was closed and they were both rockstars.

Hermann lay on his back lazily dragging circles on Newt's forearm, blindly tracing at the scaly patterns inked in his skin with a fingertip. Newt was sprawled across his chest, Hermann always unable to dislodge him for Newt would hold fast with a vice-like grip and nuzzle into the front of Hermann's ridiculous striped pyjamas. The man would relent and heave a long-suffering sigh before resuming his actions; dragging a finger in randomly chosen shapes on Newt's back.

What Newt didn't realise was, he had become so used to this night after night, that now he couldn't sleep without it.  
He stared into the darkness a little longer before closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep. His day was long, gathering what samples he could and writing useless reports Marshall Hansen wanted. He knew they were useless, had told Hansen so several times, but did it anyway. 

Maybe if he got them done faster than expected, he could come home early?

 _Home,_ He thought, a wild grin splitting his face. _Is where the Hermann is._

He tried to draw shapes on his arm as he lay on his stomach, fingers etching invisible triangles, squares, circles onto the kaiju and patterns decorating his body. The touch lacked the chill that Hermann's hands always possessed, that gentle scrape of kept nail and gentle pressure that was impossible for Newt to replicate.

He rolled over for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes, keeping the covers over his head because Russia was fucking freezing. He had to wear his leather jacket and another coat and actually had to roll his sleeves down!

He knew Hermann would roll his eyes at that.

Sighing sadly, he thrust an arm out of his blanket cocoon and flopped about for his phone on the nightstand, dragging the device back in like a trapdoor spider with prey. He pressed a button and the screen came to life, New dropped the thing from his hand as the light seemed to claw at his eyes. With a groan and a lot of blinking, he picked it back up off the sheets beside him and squinted at it, matters not made better without his glasses.  
He knew his way around the device enough to recognise the buttons and haltingly tapped in number after number until it was dialling. 

"Newton?" A voice asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"3:46 in the morning," He sighed, relaxing at the voice.

"Then _why_ have you called me for goodness sake!"

"I can't sleep," He curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, pressing his chin to his chest with the phone pressed to his ear.

There was a small moment of silence. "Nor can I."

"I miss you."

A sigh. "And I you." Hermann shifted audibly. "Close your eyes, Newton."

He did.

"I feel like I'm talking to a child right now, but, I'm always close by," Hermann muttered the first bit, but it made Newt smile fondly. "Close your eyes and you'll be one day closer to coming home."

He had enough time to tap absently at 'end call' before he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like fluff and these dumb dorks.
> 
> More of my friend and I talking and exchanging headcanons like fucking gossip


End file.
